Lina Loud
Lina L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 18 years old, Lina is the oldest child of the Loud family. Personality Lina is a nice but spoiled girl like Lola, although she is much more mature and loves to boss everyone around. As seen in many episodes (such as "Too Many Louds" and "Too Much Madness"), Lina will seem very mean at some points. She is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She can get very mad, like Lola, if something angers her. However, she is mean in some episodes, Lina is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for her sisters' kindness towards her. Nick Description "Lina Loud is a pageant powerhouse, whose interests include glitter, dress, and her own beautiful, beautiful face. But underneath all the sugar and spice, lurks a troubling mastermind. Lina can be mean and troubling but underneath that side of her lies a nice sweet happy face!" Appearance Lina has long blonde hair that looks like Leni's, and a bow on the left side of her hair. She wears a princess attire (like Lola); A short pink shirt and a long purple skirt. She often tells everyone it's a dress since she couldn't find a dress that looked like it. She wears earrings sometimes, which are pink. Alternate Versions Lon Loud In an alternate universe where the sisters are boys, Lina is a boy named Lon. Similar to Lina, Lon is wearing similar wear than Lina. Lon shares similar personalities with Lina, such as having a rivalry towards his brother, Lincoln and his brothers sometimes. In another alternate universe, Lon is shown to be caring towards Lincoln, who is a girl named Linka here, similar to Lina. Lon eventually ceases to exist when it was revealed the entire adventure was just a dream. Episodes where Lina is the main focus * Too Many Louds * Pumpkin Party (w/ Lucy) * Too Much Madness Trivia *Lina's voice actress is Bailey Gambertoglio, who voices Pumpkin in Whisker Haven Tales. *In the alternate universe she is voiced by Dani Dare, who voices Matey in Whisker Haven *Her bow is red in some scenes. *Most people might think her and Leni are twins, due to the similar hair. This is not true. Lina is 18, Leni is 16. *Lina wears a pink gown while sleeping. **She and Leni are the only ones with sandals. *In Loudly New Year (a future story I'll be writing for the new year), it is shown that Lina likes her pizza without any toppings. *Lina is left-handed *She is shown to be a lot like Lola **Both have blonde hair. **Both compete in beauty pageants. **Both are manipulative and scary at times. *Lina has pink earrings. *Lina is seen swearing in "Bad Word Blubber". **There is a hint at what she says. **It is censored by Luna's song. ***Luna's song is called "Rockin' On!" *Lina and Lola do not like reading. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:The Loud House Category:The Loud House Characters